Trimming the Tree
by Serpent Prince
Summary: Christmas is a time of harmony and Tony celebrates with his former enemy along with the other Avengers. T for Tony and his filthy mouth. No slash, just friendship.


**Author's Note: Just a little Christmas eve one-shot for you guys. Sorry if there are a lot of spelling mistakes; I had no time for editing. **

**I would love any reviews that I could get; your support makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Your reviews are one of the best presents I could get for Christmas. **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers. _**

* * *

Once upon a time… after the alien invasion lead by a god with a box-full-of-cats mind failed; Earth was safe once again and since Earth didn't end of the twenty first of December it was time for Christmas.

The Avengers were very celebratory; the spider and the hawk were on forced vacation in which Director Fury gave them in order to get human ethic people off his back for working the two agents every day of the year. (Hawkeyes only break was his paid 'vacation' as one of the god of mischief's mind slaves)

The man with the mousy hair and tendency to turn into a green monster was staying over at the billionaire's home due to being blackmailed with the billionaire actually going to visit him with several coolers of alcohol as a gift. At least with the man coming to New York; he would get to play in the billionaire's lab.

The solider from the past was rather thrilled with the coming Christmas; since he had often partaken in the holiday in his time and he hoped that his traditions would have survived the test of time.

The billionaire was rather excited; for once he would be spending Christmas with a family like group. He wouldn't tell any buddy that thought, but it showed blatantly due to the amount of money he was spending on decorations.

The god of thunder was preparing to visit Midgard to partake in the celebrations of yuletide as well. It was mentioned to the god in passing by the man of Iron and Jane was constantly on the god's mind. He planned to stay for a week or so. He was bringing quite a surprise for the Avengers.

The main character of this story wasn't thrilled at all. After having a few sessions of 'family bonding' and having his brother, his mother and his father spill their hearts out to the god of Mischief (Well, Odin didn't. It was like he was staring into the younger god's soul with his one beady eye and told him that he was their son and nothing would change that. It was more terrifying than reassuring) he was deemed free from any sort of punishment due to the present the chitauri sent him for Yuletide. (A fleet of leviathans, several powerful weapons directed at him and multiple nasty names and referrals to their less than proper treatment of him) Now the god of lies was sending himself and the blonde god to Midgard for the holiday.

* * *

"Bugger off Stark; I don't want to do it."

"Sorry I'm working on an experiment Tony."

"You already told me to spread garlands around the tower Tony."

"Fuck I need someone to help me!" Tony Stark hissed to himself after being denied help from almost every one of the people currently lodging in his house. (He already knew the answer he was going to get from Natasha so he decided not to ask) Tony ordered a giant pine tree for the tower and he had no one to help him decorate it. The tree was huge and Tony was too short to reach the higher branches. Steve was tall enough to go higher than where Tony could place ornaments; Clint could probably stick ornaments on his arrows and shoot them into the branches; and the hulk could easily reach every single branch. It was a _shame_ none of them wanted to help him. Assholes.

"Jarvis? See if you can pay off some tall people to-" Tony was cut off by a bang that shook the tower. "Fuck; Jarvis what was that!"

"Sir, I believe that it is Mr. Odinson-."

"Thor's here!" Tony said with surprise cutting Jarvis off. "What part of the tower did he decide to destroy today?"

"The 6th floor, outside patio, sir." Tony rushed off to elevator and one short ride later he got to the 6th floor. There were two people; one a buff blonde god and the other a scowling dark haired and unwelcome guest.

"Thor, why the fuck is _he _here!" Tony's voice turned loud.

"Loki is not a criminal. He has been cleared from each and every one of his crimes."

"Even attempting to take over Earth?!"

The dark haired god spoke up for himself, "I am simply here to transport Thor here and back from Asgard. I mean no harm you any of your kind." Loki's words were spoken clearly and his face continued to lack expression.

"Fuck, your still Earth's public enemy number-" That was when Loki sidestepped an arrow.

"_Lovely_ to see you again Barton." Loki directed his attention to the two furous agents.

"My brother does not come as hostile, he speaks true." Thor's spoke up, trying to dissipate the hostilities.

"I merely wish to acquire a place of living for the time in which I have to wait for Thor humoring you mortals." Loki's tone turned from indifference to distaste.

"You can stay here." Tony said without thinking and that led to Loki finding a temporary residence with the Avengers along with both Natasha and Clint baying for a certain Tony Stark's blood.

One hulking out later, Loki was established in a room along with a large pile of '_borrowed_' books .

* * *

Everyone else was still busy (And extremely pissed off at him) and Tony there was only one more person that he could ask even though he could image being turned into a frog if he did (That was better than being kicked in the nuts by Natasha; she really didn't appreciate Loki being given permission to lodge where she was living) Tony walked quickly with his mind full of purpose until he reached a closed off door. It was a dark green (A change which Tony did not approve) and with two knocks it opened to reveal a rather annoyed looking god.

"What do you want Stark?" Loki hissed with distaste. It was rather rude due to the fact that tomorrow was Christmas.

"Come trim the tree with me reindeer games."

"I do not understand."

"Then let me speak in your language, 'Join me in the trimming of the tree, sir games of Reindeers.'"

"I presume it's another one of your ridiculous Christmas traditions."

"Do you not have Christmas in Ass-Gard?"

"We have Yuletide."

"That's just another name for Christmas."

"No, your holiday is based off greed and a bearded man who breaks into homes."

"Whoa; you actually know stuff about Earth holidays?" Tony was genuinely surprised.

"I am not as naive as Thor and my last visit was not my time on Midgard." Loki said with indifference.

"How did the Midgard you once visited celebrate 'Yuletide'?"

"Blood sacrifice to gods such as Odin, Thor and I, along with feasting."

"That sounds… unpleasant."

"And your celebration is better?" Loki raised one of his eyebrows.

"Well… you have to judge that yourself Reindeer games. Come help me decorate the tree."Much to Tony's surprise, Loki moved from his spot outside the door.

"You look surprised Stark. Is my behavior that unexpected?" The green eyed god smirked.

"So… we hang baubles upon this tree?"

"Yep."

"What purpose does that serve Stark?"

"Well… it's a place to put presents under and a tradition." Loki seemed less than thrilled about the Tony's answer, but the god reached out for once of the unopened ornament packages. It was a slow process due to the fact Tony got distracted on how every ornament Loki would pause and either admire it or scowl at it, but the colourful baubles found their ways on the boughs of the tree.

It was bizarre decorating a tree with his former enemy, but Tony was enjoying it. It was nice, his father never had enough time to celebrate with him like this and Pepper often was with her family at this time of year. Tony let a smile cross his face.

"Why are you grinning Stark?" Loki's voice brought Tony out of his thoughts.

"Nothing."

"So what purpose does your 'Christmas' serve?"

"You ask that a lot, rock of ages."

"_Stark_."

"You are Grinch today Loki."Tony smiled again.

"I thought I was a reindeer from the nickname you have given me." Loki said with his bored tone.

"Grinch's don't get presents." Tony teased.

"I do not need anything and who would want anything Midgardian."

"Oh yeah, I forgot; you don't believe in 'Christmas'"

"Fuck you mortal." Tony's face turned into a mask of surprise.

"Whoa, learning some modern English terms now reindeer games?"

"I picked it up from Clint during my last _stay_. It seems quite effective from your reaction." Loki's mouth curled into a slight smile; much more sincere and last crazy than the predatory grins he once had during his invasion.

They spent the rest of the time in a comfortable silence; Tony had a permanent soft smile on his face and Loki's scowl was much less intimidating.

At some point Steve came in and started decorated with only a nod from Tony as acknowledgement. Thor came in as well, just to sit on one of the nearby couches to watch Loki actually acting somewhat civil to the mortals. Bruce watching in within a few minutes as well; looking rather haggard with a new outfit on and a few twigs sticking out of his hair. Both Natasha and Clint quietly walked last; with quiet footsteps and narrowed eyes.

Loki paid none of them any attention; he focused on his given task of placing ornaments and garlands around the tree. Any area of the tree he couldn't reach he let his magic carry the ornament to the area. All of the baubles were placed on the tree before long and Tony went to plug the lights in. They were plugged in, but no light came from them.

"Fuck, I should have tested them first. Lokes, help me get those defective ones down."

Loki spoke softly toward Tony; "I see no need to do that." With a flick of his wrist Loki summoned a large amount of balls of light. Clint's hand tensed on his bow, but Thor reassured him with a grin.

The lights moved through the air, dancing in a chaotic way before travelling toward the tree. The lights went into the defective bulbs and the whole spectrum danced through the plastic. The Avengers gawked and it; the magic made lights had an unreal and…. Well, magical effect to them. Loki even stood there with a true smile tugging on his lips.

"I guess your holiday isn't as horrible as I thought Stark."


End file.
